japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Esmeralda
Esmeralda is a gypsy, and the beautiful wife of captain Phoebus, the loving mother of Zephyr, and one of Quasimodo's good friends. She is the deuteragonist of The Hunchback of Notre Dame (film), and a minor character of its sequel. She's also able to look beyond physical appearances and is the only one to befriend the deformed and ghastly looking yet sweet Quasimodo. Esmeralda is a wonderful heroine who wants to see outcasts like Quasimodo, and gypsies be accepted into society and be treated as normal people. Background Esmeralda was an orphan, and she was born in Paris to Gypsy circus performers only to have both of her parents murdered by soldiers (presumably working for Frollo) and subsequently adopted by Clopin as a sister, and Djali was later given to her as a birthday present (as revealed in the book, Disney Princess: Once Upon a Princess. :Live Action Film Personality She is a vivacious, fun, compassionate, sexy, sassy, elusive, tough, fearless and streetwise gypsy with a heart of gold (and is very capable of defending herself despite her petit size). She's also able to look beyond physical appearances and is one of the first—and only—people in both films to befriend the deformed yet lovable hunchback Quasimodo. Esmeralda is a wonderful heroine whose greatest wish is to see outcasts like Quasimodo and her fellow gypsies be accepted into society and be treated as people, not as property. She also seems to be quite witty, as when Phoebus first confronts her in the church, as she verbally challenges him. She is quite passionate and demands justice, and she displays this at the Festival of Fools, when she stands up for Quasimodo while the crowd jeers at him. Though she seems to be a sultry and free-spirited person, the song God Help the Outcasts shows that Esmeralda is also a kind of religious as she turns to God asking for a better life for her people. However, Esmeralda is not a fanatic as Frollo is - on the one she does not get into a personal crisis by her falling in love with Phoebus, on the other she uses the phrase "I don't know if You can hear me or if You're even there" in her song speaking to God, showing she's somewhat convinced of his existence. She is very beautiful and attracts the attention of three men during the course of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Quasimodo is the first to fall for her as soon as he meets her during the Festival of Fools. Claude Frollo takes a (rather unhealthy) liking to the gypsy as well, and sinks into dreams of obsession about her. He then gives her the chance to live with him as his wife, or to die at the stake, when she is accused of witchcraft. Phoebus also loves her, and he is eventually the one who winds up earning her love in return. :Live Action Film Appearance She wears dress and has log black hair. She wears a white blue dress, and her skin is dark brown. She wears black shoes in the sequel. Her lips are red, and she wears lip stick. Her dress are in different color, but she wears a green dress in the F.O.F. Her dress in the F.O.F that she wears on stage is red. Esmeralda goes barefoot in the first film (but wears black shoes in the sequel), and she has dark brown skin, raven-black hair, and striking emerald green eyes (in fact, a possible reason is that "Esmeralda" is the Spanish and Portuguese word for "emerald"). She is designed to be very attractive, as Phoebus and Frollo are both immediately attracted to her. Her hair is tied back with a pink ribbon. Esmeralda wears a white top with a teal and gold bodice, along with a purple sarong and white petticoat (in which she was left wearing during her supposed execution). She is often barefoot, and wears a golden hoop earring on her left ear, a golden bangle on her left wrist, and matching bracelet and anklet on both her right hand and right ankle. :Live Action Film 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame (film)' She is first seen dancing in the streets dancing for coins. Some guards come along and harass her, but with the help of Djali and Phoebus, Esmeralda escapes. She is then seen dancing at the festival of fools and catches the attention of everyone, even Judge Claude Frollo. When the time comes to crown the king of fools, she pulls Quasimodo onto the stage, thinking his face to be a mask. When the crowd is torturing Quasimodo, she solely comes to his aid and accuses Frollo of cruelty for not having it stopped sooner and for not providing justice to "the least of these in need of his help". Frollo orders her arrest for her defiance, but she uses magic to disappear by blowing her nose, after which Frollo accuses her of witchcraft. Esmeralda expertly dodges and outwits the soldiers sent after her and ultimately disappears from view after sufficiently humiliating Frollo and the sentries. Esmeralda is next seen following Quasimodo into the cathedral disguised together with Djali as an old man, but is followed by Phoebus. She is initially aggressive towards him, up to the point of attacking him with a candlestick, but engages in conversation when he puts away his sword and introduces himself. When Frollo arrives and orders Phoebus to arrest her, Phoebus refuses saying that Esmeralda has claimed sanctuary. Frollo and the soldiers are ordered out of the church by the Archdeacon. Frollo stays behind long enough to warn her that she can only stay inside for so long and hints at a physical attraction to the gypsy girl, eliciting repulsion from her. Frollo leaves and stations guards at every door, forcing Esmeralda to rethink her exit strategy. The Archdeacon counsels her against antagonizing Frollo further and at his suggestion, she offers a heartfelt prayer to God to help her and her people. Enchanted by her song, Quasimodo watches from afar and stumbles on some candles, alerting her of his presence. He escapes away to the bell-tower and she chases him, attempting to apologize to him for bringing him onto the stage. She then stumbles upon Quasimodo's workshop and is instantly impressed by his talent. He begins to understand that she means him no harm and decides to show her around the bell tower. Esmeralda expresses her surprise that such a cruel man like Frollo raised such a wonderful boy. Quasimodo says that Frollo took him in even though he is a monster. Esmeralda cites Frollo's lie that gypsies are evil and says Frollo may be wrong about them both. Quasimodo offers to let her live with him in the bell tower where she can have sanctuary but she expresses her desire to escape the church as "gypsies don't do well in stone walls". Quasimodo carries her and Djali down the tower to the streets where she can escape. Esmeralda asks him to come with her, but he knows he would not be welcome and his place remains in the tower. Esmeralda promises they will meet again and gives him a map of the town which will lead him to the Court of Miracles where all the gypsies are hiding. Shortly afterwards, Frollo initiates a manhunt for her and throws the town into chaos. She observes from a distance and sees him burn down an innocent family's house. Phoebus saves them in time, and is arrested. She causes a distraction that allows Phoebus to escape by horseback but Frollo has his guards shoot Phoebus with a single arrow and Phoebus' wound nearly kills him. Esmeralda's quick thinking and medical attention saves Phoebus' life; and brings him to Quasimodo whom she knows will help her. She tends to his wounds and passionately kisses Phoebus, unwittingly breaking Quasimodo's heart as he was convinced she loved him. She escapes the bell tower when she hears Frollo approaching and leaves Phoebus in Quasimodo's care. Frollo bluffs that he knows where the Court of Miracles is and that he will attack it in the morning with one thousand men. Quasimodo and Phoebus quickly reach the Court of Miracles using the map Esmeralda gave them to try and warn them, only for Frollo to suddenly appear, having used Quasimodo to lead him there. Esmeralda is captured and sentenced to burn at the stake for the crime of witchcraft. As Frollo holds the torch to set the pyre ablaze, he offers her one last chance to be with him or be burned. She spits in his face in utter disgust and he attempts to burn her alive. She is saved in time by Quasimodo but ends up nearly suffocated and falls unconscious. Quasimodo cries over her seemingly dead body before fighting off Frollo. Esmeralda manages to come to and is rescued by Quasimodo from Frollo's attacks. They hide holding onto the balcony of the tall bell-tower but Frollo sees them and attacks them with his sword. Eventually Esmeralda is knocked away and Frollo tries to get Quasimodo off his feet but is pulled down with Quasimodo. Esmeralda holds Quasi for dear life as Frollo climbs up on a gargoyle and prepares to hit them with his sword screaming "He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into a fiery pit!" However the gargoyle suddenly breaks from under Frollo causing Frollo to plummet to his death. Esmeralda accidentally releases her grip on Quasimodo but Phoebus grabs him, saving him from death. Phoebus, aware of Quasimodo's feelings for Esmeralda, stands aside so Quasimodo can be with her. However, Quasimodo understands their feelings for each other and interlocks their hands, having accepted their love and the two kiss. As Phoebus and Esmeralda emerge safely from the church to cheers to triumph from the crowd, Esmeralda extends her hand to Quasimodo to join them outside. As Quasimodo joins her, he is finally accepted into society. 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2' She is seen kissing Phoebus in the song Le Jour D'Amour, and is also seen dancing. She comes to visit Quasimodo in the bell tower, and loves to see the bell call La Fidele. She also kisses Phoebus after her six-year-old son Zephyr sees this in dislike. She tells Quasimodo that "It takes more then just looks", and that someday he'll find his true love. Later she is seen at a circus performance with Quasimodo, and her family. She comes back to pick up her son, who was spending time with Quasimodo. She usually argues with Phoebus on how gypsies are different than circus people. She is also seen dancing for the children, and she lives in Paris now. She is seen again when Quasimodo asks her for help. She finds out from his problems that he is in love. She says that she can't help him, and tells him that he is really to confess his feelings to Madellaine. Then she is really upset when Phoebus blames the circus for robbery, and is sad when she sees Quasimodo angry at Phoebus for blaming Madellaine as well. She is sad to hear Quasimodo tell Phoebus to find some facts, then he will. She looks sadly at Quasimodo leaving the tent, then she angrily looks at her husband. Then she leaves the tent ashamed of her husband for acting this way. She isn't seen until Quasimodo informs her that Zephyr went after Sarousch. She tells Phoebus that Zephyr's life is at sake. She trusts Madellaine, and wants Phoebus to trust her as well. They all go to the court of miracles, and runs into Djali. They find Sarousch near the gate, and he has Zephyr. She watches in horror as Zephyr is a hostage, and sees Sarousch leave the gate with him. She is seen again when Quasimodo and Madellaine rescue him from Sarousch. She and her husband reunite with her son. She hugs Zephyr, and watches Sarousch be arrested. At Le Jour D'amour, she confess her love to Phoebus. She then kisses him, and watches happily as Quasimodo confess his love to Madellaine. Live Action Film TV Show Appearances 'House of Mouse' Esmeralda makes several appearances along with Quasimodo, the Gargoyles, and Phoebus. In Ask Von Drake, she is seen dancing on a table. In the episode, Jiminy Cricket, she was seen angrily looking at how Pain & Panic were treating Pinocchio. 'Esmeralda TV Series' Songs sung by Esmeralda *'God Help The Outcast' *'Someday' (Disney park attractions only) Video Games :Kingdom of Hearts Dream Drop Distance After performing a magic trick, Judge Claude Frollo sends guards after her. Riku lies and says he had not seen her, earning Esmeralda's gratitude. She then told Riku to go into the Notre Dame Cathedral, where he will find some answers about Frollo. During the festival of fools, she helps Quasimodo escape back into the Notre Dame Cathedral after things go wrong at the festival. She is then hunted by Frollo, who fathoms gypsies, so Quasimodo offers her a place at the sanctuary. However, Esmeralda declined as she didn't want to be confined between four walls and gave Quasimodo a band, which has directions to the Court of Miracles, before leaving to return to the streets. She goes to the Court of Miracles, a safe haven for gypsies, when Phoebus, Quasimodo and Sora come and warn her that Frollo is coming. Before they have time to escape, he comes with an army of Nightmares and seizes Esmeralda, who is later condemned to be burnt at a stake. Quasimodo manages to rescue her and to that she tells Riku that she is okay. Riku then orders Quasimodo to protect her as he and Sora fight off the enemies. After Frollo falls to his death, a scene that everyone was able to see except Quasimodo. Esmeralda tried her hardest to make sure Quasimodo wouldn't fall, but once she lost her grip, Quasimodo is saved just in time by Phoebus. Following Frollo's defeat, Quasimodo blesses her relationship with Phoebus. She and Phoebus then go outside to tell everyone that Frollo has been defeated. Once outside the Notre Dame Cathedral, she along with Phoebus and Quasimodo thank Riku for helping them. She also gave Riku some good advice before he departed. Quotes *"For your information, I earned it". *"Hey! Are you all right?" *"Oh you're not hurt, are you? Here, here, let's see". *"There. See? No harm done." *"Just try to be a little more careful." *"And by the way, great mask!" *"Yes, Your Honor. Just as soon as I free this poor creature." *"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people." *"You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help." *"Justice!" *"Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see is you!" *"Hmm... let's see...one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine...so there's ten of you and one of me. What's a poor girl to do?" *"Oh, really? You missed a spot." *"You sneaky son of a..." *"Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky?" *"Funny. I was going to say the same thing about you." *"No. This is." *"Well, he doesn't take kindly to soldiers." *"What are you doing?" *to Frollo "I know what you were imagining!" *"Don't worry Djali, if Frollo thinks he he can keep us here, he's wrong." *"You saw what he did out there. Letting the crowd torture that poor boy? I thought if just one person could stand up to him, then..." *"What do they have against people who are different, anyway?" *"No one out there is going to help me. That's for sure." *"What is this place?" *"Did you make all these things yourself?" *"This is beautiful. Oh, if I could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins." *"Well, it keeps bread on the table, anyway. What's this?" *"It's the blacksmith. And the baker! You're a surprising person, Quasimodo." *"And who is this?" *the bell "Hello!" *"Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." *"How could such a cruel man have raised someone like you?" *Quasimodo's palm "Hmm. Hmm, mmm, mmm. Well, that's funny." *"I don't see any..." *"Monster lines. Not a single one." *Quasimodo "And a gypsy. And maybe Frollo's wrong about the both of us." *"Wow, you're quite an acrobat!" *"Come with me!" *"To the Court of Miracles. Leave this place." *"All right, then I'll come to see you." *"I'll come after sunset." *"Shh. Shh. Shh. You'll hide here until you're strong enough to move." *stitching up Phoebus' wound "That family owes you their lives. You've got to be either the single bravest soldier I've ever seen or the craziest." *up "You're lucky. That arrow almost pierced your heart." *Clopin as he is about to hang Quasimodo and Phoebus, since he thinks they are Frollo's spies "STOP!" *Quasimodo and Pheobus "These men aren't spies, they're our friends!" *awakening "Quasimodo?" *"Zephyr, you need to slow down." *"Someday you'll be ready. And when you are, you'll find her." *"What?" *"Those people? How can you lump people together like that?" *(to Phoebus) The Catacombs. He could be using the Catacombs. *"Hurry, Dajli, take us to him!" Relationships 'Unknown Parents' 'Clopin' The gypsy had found her after her parents were kill. 'Quasimodo' Ever since they first met, Esmeralda and Quasimodo have had a great friendship. She helps Quasimodo when he is being publically humiliated at the Festival of Fools, which leads to Quasimodo developing deep feelings of love for her. Quasimodo, in turn, saves Esmeralda from being burned at the stake, and weeps over her when he believes she is dead. It is shown that in the second film, whenever Quasimodo had problems, he usually turned to Esmeralda for advice. Her heart tells her to protect Quasimodo overall. 'Phoebus' At first, Phoebus and Esmeralda weren't very good friends. She was initially aggressive towards him, up to the point of attacking him with a candlestick. After learning that he was honorable about the sanctity of the church, they began to develop a romantic relationship. 'Zephyr' Esmeralda and her son, Zephyr, love each other very much. 'Djali' 'Gypsies' She wants to help her people so they'll be treated like equals. At the end, she gets her greatest wish. 'The Archdeacon' She is shown asking the Archdeacon what do people have against others who are different from others; and he is shown helpful to her, saying "Maybe there is someone in there who can (referring to "God"). 'Madellaine' Though the two aren't seen interacting together, it is implied that Esmeralda was very grateful to Madellaine after she and Quasimodo saved Zephyr from Sarousch's grasp. 'Townspeople' 'Mickey Mouse' 'Donald Duck' 'Goofy Goof' 'Minnie Mouse' 'Princess Jasmine' 'Ariel' 'Sora' Although both characters interact with each other just a few times, the Keyblade wielder is shown to be really good friends with the gypsy girl, as he really cares about her. This is shown many times in the game. For example, when he thanks her for helping him in saving Quasimodo from the Monsters, when Phoebus tells him and Quasimodo that Frollo is just about to exterminate her and the other gypsies by attacking their hideout and when he prepares to fight Frollo in order to free the girl from being burned at the stake. As he fails to perform this latter task, Sora is clearly worried when he returns to the square and sees Esmeralda almost burned, until Quasimodo saves her. Frollo, enraged, goes into Notre Dame to kill them both. Sora, again, tries to stop him, only to be attacked by Wargoyle. After the fight, he is very happy to see Esmeralda, Quasimodo and Phoebus safe. 'Riku' Esmeralda and Riku's friendship can be first noticed when he stands up for her, as she was being chased by Frollo and Phoebus. Riku tells the captain he didn't see any gypsy (girl) around. Not knowing what gypsies are, Esmeralda tells him their (and hers) story and about Frollo's darkness, which picks Riku's curiosity. When the boy asked her to tell him more about the villain's evil nature, she suggests him to take a look in the church, as it is said to be a place for answers. Later, when Paris is being burned by Frollo and after Quasimodo saves Esmeralda from her execution, the young Keyblade wielder asks him if she's going to be all right. When she barely assures him she will, Riku smiles. After Frollo's death, Esmeralda gives Riku some advices upon how to deal with something you don't know exactly what it is or how it works (Riku's darkness). 'Judge Claude Frollo' Frollo is Esmeralda's archnemesis and was a serious threat to her life. Despite his power and authority, she was not afraid of him. Not only was she even brave enough to publicly humiliate and insult him at the Festival of Fools (also intriguing him a bit as well), she even had the courage to spit in his face before her attempted execution. Of note, when Esmeralda and Frollo first meet, she playfully brings his face close to hers and kisses the tip of his nose before pulling his hat down, hinting that they might have been friends at best, if not for Frollo's wicked personality and prejudice against her and her people. This, however, leads to Frollo becoming unhealthily obsessed with her, becoming the first link in the chain that leads to Frollo's demise. 'Pain & Panic' It is likely that Esmeralda has a strong dislike to them since she saw them mistreat Pinocchio. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' (Mother/dead) *'Unnamed Father' (Father/dead) *'Clopin' (Foster Father) *'Phoebus' (Husband) *'Zephyr' (Son) *'Djali' (Female Pet goat) *'Quasimodo' (Best Friend) Trivia *In the second movie Esmeralda's hairstyle is drawn like Aurora's from Sleeping Beauty (but only in some scenes). *Esmeralda has emerald green eyes, the reason presumably being because "esmeralda" is the Spanish and Portuguese word for "emerald". During the Middle Ages, green eyes were often considered to be a sign of either magic, evil, and/or witchcraft (which explains why many of Disney's earlier villains had green eyes, and therefore such was originally restricted to villains). This explains why she was designed to look malicious-looking despite being the heroine and why Frollo (who is outright evil) actually sees her as being evil despite her true, good nature. *For some reason, Esmeralda's eyes are blue instead of green in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2. However, it is possible for a person's eye color to change in real life, which is likely. *The white dress that Esmeralda wears at the end of the movie is actually an underdress, which means that Esmeralda's white dress is her underwear (during the 15th century, prisoners were denied clothing, but were permitted to keep their undergarments to protect their modesty). *Originally, following the song "Court of Miracles", after she thwarts Clopin's attempted execution of Quasimodo and Phoebus by hanging, there was actually going to be a scene showing Esmeralda's wedding to Phoebus only for said wedding to be interrupted by the sudden appearance of Frollo and his minions. *Esmeralda is the second Disney Heroine who deals with racism as a source of major conflict, Pocahontas being the first. *Esmeralda shares the same Japanese voice actress with PJ. *In the movie, Esmeralda is the only singing character to be voiced by two voice actresses, with her speaking voice being done by Demi Moore and her singing voice being done by Heidi Mollenhauer. *Unlike most Disney heroines, Esmeralda does not get rescued by her own love interest. However, she was rescued by Quasimodo when she was almost killed by Frollo in the climax of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *In real life, the word "Gypsy" supposedly meant that the Roma (that race's real name) is actually from Egypt, and nowadays considered by them as being an insult, and that the Romani actually originated from India (which may explain the presence of a bindi on Esmeralda's forehead at the Feast of Fools), and why her goat is given the name Djali. *Esmeralda wore a red dress for her dance at the Feast of Fools, but in reality, the color red is considered bad luck to Gypsies. This might have been intended as Esmeralda had a conflict with Frollo during the film. Also, said red dress had a purple sash around the waist and purple sleeves, referencing the Whore of Babylon. *Esmeralda's decision to marry Phoebus at the end of her film was likely the result of the way both Quasimodo and Frollo treated her throughout the movie, according to the Madonna-Whore complex: Frollo constantly viewed Esmeralda as an evil seductress, causing him to want her as his own and threatens to kill her if she refuses, while Quasimodo instead views her as a pure, angelic being, seeing her as being only kind and caring. However, both portrayals are considered insulting to women, and Phoebus, seeing her as being feisty but good-natured, was the only male character that saw Esmeralda like a normal woman, and therefore becoming her husband. *Animator Andreas Deja once noted having interest in animating Esmeralda during development of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, but moved onto another assignment as the supervising animator had already been cast. *Esmeralda makes a cameo appearance in the season five finale of Once Upon A Time, being seen as one of the residents in the Land of Untold Stories. *When the Disney Princess franchise was formed, Esmeralda was part of it, along with Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas and Mulan. She had remained in the franchise until 2004, appearing in many products, and even in some events. However, since 2005, she has not been seen along with the other Princesses in any product, or event related to the franchise. :Live Action Film Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Chizu Hosaka (first film), Takano Urara (second film – Present) *'English' : Demi Moore (both films/animated storybook), Heidi Mollenhauer (Singing voice), Renee Faia (Video Games) all information on Esmeralda came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Esmeralda Gallery Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-8206.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-9748.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-8712.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-9651.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-9496.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-9415.jpg 441px-Hond 0796.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-243.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2444.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2579.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-659.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-3098.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-3106.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-3112.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-3168.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-4789.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-4912.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-4963.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-4968.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-5014.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-5020.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-5080.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-6895.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-7144.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-8141.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-8712.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-9224.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-9355.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-9358.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-4182.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-5435.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-4461.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-681.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-678.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2593.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2420.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5956.jpg The-hunchback-of-notre-dame-r1-front-cover-73328.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2676.jpg Quasi and friends.jpg Hunchback2.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-681.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-678.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-9654.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-4728.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-4843.jpg Category:Disney characters